Wake Up Call
by nerdgrrl94
Summary: Rin starts to notice how grown up Yukio has become one morning. This leads to new feelings he probably shouldn't be feeling for his brother. Last chapter will contain sex. ALSO! BOYxBOY! INCEST! If you don't like, don't read it then!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Just thought I'd mention that this is my first fanfiction, so I would love reviews! I really want to better myself, but I also want to see if this story should be continued.

Jsyk, I do not own blue exorcist, or its characters.

Wake up call

"Rin, its time to wake up." Rin could've sworn he heard a voice echoing through the air. His eyes stayed shut though, wanting to block out the morning sun for just a little while more. "RIN! WAKE UP!" The voice now right next to his ear, screaming as loud as it could. Rin shot up from bed, his heart pounding as he finally looked at the owner of the voice.

"Jesus Yukio! No need to shout in my fuckin ear!" Rin glared at his younger brother, covering his left ear which still rang with pain. Yukio glared right back. "Well maybe if you actually woke up on time Aniki, you wouldn't be in any pain right now! And don't use such vulgar language!" Rin tsked loudly, hating when his brother got like this. Yukio always seemed to treat Rin like he was a little kid now. He was the older brother dammit! Why was he he one getting a lecture? Yukio had been like that ever since Rin had come to the academy to become an exorcist. "Just because you're already one..." grumbled Rin as he unwillingly got out of bed, stretching as he stood.

Yukio watched as his brother stretched, his eyes lingering for a second longer than necessary. He sighed , pinching the bridge of his nose, wishing he could get some more sleep as well. "Anyway, start getting ready for school. We don't want to be late." Rin finally turned toward he dresser to get some clothes, giving a salute as he went. "Yes sir!" Yukio just sighed again, going to his side of the room to get his own clothes. "Shouldn't you at least shower first?" Rin just looked over at his brother. "I'm just getting my clothes out so I can get dressed right away after." Yukio sighed, but accepted this answer as he got undressed, pulling off his night shirt.

Rin turned to Yukio to comment on his sigh, but the question died in his throat. Yukio's pale chest was on full display. Rin stared openly at Yukio's chest, noticing the abs that had become VERY pronounced, every bit of his torso screaming the word,"fit".

**_'When did Yukio become so grown up?_**' Rin questioned. **'More importantly, why am I only noticing it now?'** Rin pondered this. He had seen Yukio shirtless tons of times before, so why did it seem like he was seeing Yukio differently. "Oi Rin. Weren't you going to go have a shower?" Rin looked back up at YUkio's face, seeing that he had been caught staring. At his own brother's chest. Rin's face turned completely red. "Y-yeah, I'm going right now." Rin quickly stood up, heading quickly out of the room, a nervous laugh escaping him as he left. Yukio just looked on with a look of confusion. **'What was that about?'** Yukio wondered for a second. Shaking his head, he turned to continue getting dressed. **'Whatever, Rin's probably still half asleep, he probably was just staring in to space...'** Yukio felt slightly disappointed that Rin probably hadn't been staring at him, but quickly pushed the thought away.** 'Don't think about that now! You have a job to do Yukio.'** Sighing once more, YUkio quickly pulled on his new shirt and pants, and finally his exorcist uniform. Yukio then left the room, in search of his brother to see if he was ready yet.


	2. Chapter 2

So! This is the second chapter of Wake Up Call! Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review! I loooove them reviews! ; )

It had been a long morning for Rin. He had been spacing out almost all day, and had barely made it to school on time had it not been for Yukio's constant pestering to "get a move on!" Rin grumbled as he remembered Yukio kicking him out of the dorm, calling him a dumbass and huffing before walking ahead of him. Rin had only stared after him in disbelief. His cool-headed brother never swore. He must've been really pissed.

Rin frowned as a feeling of depression washed over him. He didn't want Yukio to think he was a dumbass. He wanted to make his little brother proud of him, to see him smile again. **'Yukio hasn't really smiled since dad died'** Rin frowned even more, remembering how happy Yukio used to be when they were little. He had always smiled, treating everyone with kindness that in Rin's opinion sometimes wasn't deserved. Rin shook his head of such thoughts. **'If I want to become a great exorcist, I gotta pay attention.'**

Rin finally looked up at the board, tring to pay attention to what Yukio was talking about. He couldn't concentrate though. He felt as if all sound had left the room as he watched Yukio's lips moving as he continued to talk about...whatever he was talking about. Rin's eyes slipped downwords, now staring at Yukio's chest. He remembered how pale he was, remembered how well-built Yukio was.

Rin imagined Yukio above him, shirtless. HIs beautiful pale chest moving up and down quickly as he panted. RIn lifted his head up, wanting to mark that perfect skin above him. He placed his lips against skin, his tongue darting out to taste it. He immediately wanted to taste more of it,the salty taste of sweat making Rin almost delirious with pleasure. He flipped Yukio over to make it easier for him to taste the delectable flesh. He lowered his head, licking his brother's body without pause, lowering further and further down. Eventually he came to the edge of his brother's pants, lowering them slowly along with his boxers. He heard Yukio groan above him. "Aniki..."

Rin's eyes shot open with realization that he was having a VERY sexual daydream. About his BROTHER. "WHAAAAT!"

* * *

><p>Yukio had been writing on the board when all of a sudden he heard Rin yell very loudly, followed by an immediate crashing sound. Yukio whipped around, finding his brother sprawled out on the floor, his chair under him. He also noticed Rin's face was very red, and that he was breathing pretty hard. "There a problem here Mr. Okumura?"<p>

Yukio put on a blank face as he watched Rin's face get even redder, (if that was even possible.) as he quickly shot up from the floor. "HAHAHA, sorry Yukio, I-I'm just not feeling well! I should probably go see the nurse! Sorry to interupt class like this!"

Before Yukio could even get a word in, Rin had already flipped his chair back out and was halfway out the door, running as if Satan himself was behind him. Yukio stared even after Rin was long gone, eyes wide with shock. Suddenly he heard a cough from in front of him. "Y-Yukio S-sensei? Shouldn't we continue our lesson?" He looked towards the voice, noticing it was Shiemi who had spoken up. "Ah, yes. Sorry. Anyways, as I was saying..."

As Yukio slipped back into the role of teacher, all he could think was, **'What the hell?'**


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter! Yaaaay! Hope you guys like this chapter!

Don't forget to review!

Yukio was now sitting at his desk, staring at nothing as his mind wandered. His class had ended awhile ago, but Rin had never come back. '**What is up with him? He's been weird since this morning.'** Yukio stood up. He couldn't take anymore of this guessing. '**Fine! If he doesn't feel like telling me whats wrong, I'll just have to wait until he's ready to tell me whats going on.'**

Yukio's hands shook as his frustration almost got the better of him. He itched to punch something very hard, namely a specific someone for being so STUPID! Yukio took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

'**Maybe I should head down to the exercise room for a bit and get this out of my system. I wouldn't want to actually punch him in the face.' ** Yukio chuckled at that as he imagined his brother on the floor, a mark on his face, demanding Yukio tell him "What the fuck that was for!"

Yukio chuckled still as he left the classroom, locking the door behind him. Yes, he should DEFINITELY go blow off some steam if he thought that was funny.

* * *

><p>Rin sighed, wondering what had happened back in the classroom. <strong>'Why did I imagine that stuff? And why was it about my own brother of all people!'<strong> Rin punched the wall of the stall he was currently residing in. He had been in the bathroom ever since he had left the classroom, wanting to get away from everyone and everything.** ' Why is this happening to me! I mean he's my god damn brother! I shouldn't even be able to think of him that way!**'

The images he had imagined earlier once again entered his brain, causing him to heavily blush. "GOD DAMMIT!" He punched the stall once again, with more force, causing it to crumple and fall over. He stared dumbstruck at it, having forgotten his demon strength. "Oh shit." He quickly stood up and ran out of the bathroom, in case anyone came to inspect the huge noise that his accident had caused. He finally stopped once he was outside of the school. He looked up at the sky, seeing that the sun was already setting. "Geez, is it that late already? Guess I should head back to our dorm." Rin froze at his last statement. Yukio would be there.

How was he supposed to face his brother when his thoughts made him think of how good it would feel to have Yukio above him, panting, breathing in Rin's ear as he caressed Rin's body. To taste that succulent skin, causing Yukio to groan out his name. To feel Yukio's lips against his own as his tongue darted out to meet Yukio's...

Rin turn bright crimson as his mind finally stopped with the VERY graphic images. "How am I supposed to face him when all I can think of is this stuff!"

"What stuff? And face who?" "BWAH!" He screamed as he nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned towards the speaker wearily. "Oh Shiemi! You scared the rap out of me! Hahahaha!" Shiemi looked quilty as she quietly spoke. "S-sorry Rin. Its just that I was wondering if you were feeling all right, since you weren't in class for the rest of the day."

"O-oh. Well, I had a really bad stomach ache, but I'm feeling way better now. Thanks for worrying about me! I'll see you tommorow kay?"

"Okay, bye Ri-" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Rin had alreay run off, leaving a trail of dust brhind him. Shiemi stared in wonderment, confused as to why Rin was acting so shrugged her shoulders, heading in the direction of her own house. **'Maybe he'll be back to normal tommorow.'**


	4. Chapter 4

Woot! Chapter 4 is done! I have to tell you guys, I had some trouble writing this one. Also this one is slightly longer! Tell me if anything seems confusing or wrong. And don't sugar-coat it for me!

Please review!

* * *

><p>Yukio looked at his watch. It was now six o'clock. He had finished working out a half hour ago and was now headed home. He hummed as he walked, the workout he had done taking away all of his frustration that his brother had caused. As he walked to the front of the school to go a more direct route back to his dorm, he saw two people standing by the entrance.<p>

As he continued walking forward, he saw that one of them was Shiemi. He walked forward slightly farther, the other person now coming in to view as Yukio squinted. "Nii-san! but what is he still doing at school?" Yukio wondered aloud. He now crept closer, hoping not to be seen as he stepped closer and closer. His eyes widened then as he saw his brother's face turn a brilliant shade of crimson, before he quickly said something to Shiemi before running off.

Yukio was curious. Rin never blushed, at least that he knew of. What would cause his brother's face to turn such a beautiful shade of red like that? 'Beautiful?' Yukio shook his head at the path his mind was tredding down.

**'Stop it. You promised yourself you would not think of such things Yukio. Pull yourself together.'** Yukio, now feeling a bit better from his inner pep talk, saw Shiemi walking towards where he stood. "Shiemi! How nice to see you again!" Yukio put on his best smile as he stopped in front of Shiemi, seeing her blush pink.** 'Not as cute as Rin's though...NO! Stop that train of thought!'**

"Oh! Yuki-chan! I didn't expect you to still be here! H-how was your day? " Yukio sighed inwardly. When was she going to stop calling him such an embarassing nickname?"It was fine Shiemi. I was wondering, was that my brother you were just talking to?"

"Oh! Yes! I asked him if he was feeling better, since he missed the rest of his classes all day. He seemed kind of out of it though. He was talking to himself too." Yukio perked up at this. "Oh? And what was he saying?" Shiemi had a look of concentration on her face for a second before answering. "Something about how he shouldn't think such things about him...I don't know what he was talking about though..."

Yukio crossed his arms over his chest, wondering what such a statement could mean. Obviously he was troubled about something. Or someone. The realization sawned on him. **'Ah...He must like someone then.**' A wave of disappointment rolled off Yukio. So much so that even Shiemi could notice it.

"A-are you all right Yuki-chan? You seem upset." "Ah, yes Shiemi. DOn't worry about me." He smiled once again, though it seemed to not reach his eyes, or so Shiemi thought. "Thank you for telling me what he said. I'll see you tommorow then?" Yukio started to walk off as Shiemi said,"Oh! Yes! See you tommrow Yuki-chan! Good night!" As Yukio heard her rush off behind him, he sighed. "That girl is so full of energy." His smile falling from his face, he looked up at the sky, seeing that stars could be seen.

**'It'll be pitch dark soon. I should really start heading back...'** Yukio frowned fully now, remembering what Shiemi had said about Rin. "I wonder who Rin likes..." Sadness creeped into his thoughts as he pondered this, but shook it off before it could take root into his mind, as well as his heart. Yukio's frustration now came back full force at having such feelings over a silly thing that Rin had said!** 'Enough of this bullshit! I'll just ask him directly, and if he avoids the question...I'll deal with that if it comes to it!'** Yukio now stomped off, heading towards his dorm, hoping to catch Rin there by the time he got back.

* * *

><p>Rin had started pacing the room he and his brother shared. "God dammit! He kicked a nearby chair, knocking it over in the process. "Why won't these thoughts go away! They keep coming back like some frickin' virus!"<p>

Rin was seething. Thoughts of his brother hadn't left him, even after the embarrassment of having to talk to Shiemi whilst being bombarded with sexual images of him and his brother. It didn't help that when he had arrived back at their dorm he realized he had generated... a rather troubling problem that he had yet to deal with. He looked downwards, staring at the bulge in his pants. He blushed, realizing he should DEFINITELY get rid of this problem before his brother got home**. 'How awkward would THAT be!'** Thought Rin.

He sighed, heading to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he stripped off his clothes, turning on the shower. As steam filled the room, he entered the shower, his muscles relaxing instantly. He let out a groan as the warm water spread down his naked body, the stress and panic he had been feeling all day vanishing quickly.

He slowly moved his hands downwards, finally grabbing his erection. He groaned louder as he moved his hand quickly up and down, wondering what it would feel like to have someone else's hand instead of his own doing this. He imagined Yukio in the shower with him, on his knees in front of him, stroking Rin's dick. "Aniki, does that feel good?" Rin moaned loudly now. "A-ah. Yes, it feels so good Yukio!" He imagined Yukio's hand speeding up, just as his did now. "If you like that then you'll definitely enjoy this." He imagined Yukio sticking his tongue out licking the tip of his dick, tasting the precome that oozed out now. RIn's hand sped up even more, imagining Yukio taking Rin's erection into his mouth. "Rin..." "A-AH! YUKIOOOO!"

Rin moaned as he came, spilling his seed all over the shower tile. His legs wavered, almost losing his balance as he leaned towards the tiled wall, panting as if he had just run a mile. **'Wow, that felt so real. I could've sworn I heard Yukio's voice just now.**'

Rin froze as he heard a creak from behind him. He slowly turned his head, praying that what he heard was a fagment of his imagination. His eyes widened though, as he saw the door opened halfway, Yukio standing slightly behind it, his jaw dropped as he stood there, staring.

"Y-Yukio..."


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! This took WAAAAAY longer than I thought it would! I'm sorry I took so long to release it guys, but its finally here! The final chapter of Wake Up call! Thank you to everyone who read this, especially my two friends who helped me make sure this story came out good! As always, review! And please chack out my other stories when I write them! Most appreciated! ;)

Yukio was stunned. Shocked even. Here he was, going to confront Rin about what was bothering him, barging in on Rin showering, only to find he was masturbating. Crying out YUKIO'S name. No words came out of Yukio's mouth as he stood there, mouth agape, completely frozen to the spot, as Rin looked at him with shame and embarassment. "Y-Yukio..." Yukio finally unfroze, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Rin...Is this whats been troubling you lately?" Rin turned beet red, taking a moment before nodding his head slowly. Yukio let out his breath.** 'So he likes me. Not anyone else.'** "Why don't you dry off Rin, and we can talk about this when you're dressed." Rin looked like he was about to cry, but turned away as he replied with a quiet, "sure." Yukio walked out of the room to give Rin his privacy, as well as a chance to gather his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Rin was apalled. He couldn't believe he had been caught jerking off to his own brother, BY his own brother! Rin put his head in his hands once Yukio had left.'He probably hates me now. I can't believe I was so stupid! Having feelings for my own brother!' Rin felt a tear leave his eye and drip down his face. He wiped it away, staring at it as it trickled down his hand. He sighed. 'Guess I should face this like a man. I can't put this off anyway.' Rin exited the shower, drying off quickly, and finally putting on his clothes. He took deep breaths before finally stepping through the door, leading to the bedroom.<p>

Yukio was sitting on the bed, staring down at the sheets. He looked up as Rin walked in, looking dejectedly around the room, wondering where to sit. Rin noticed as Yukio patted the space next to him, waiting for his older brother to come closer before speaking. Rin gulped, slowly moving to the spot Yukio specified. As he finally sat down, panic seemed to seep out of his pores, causing him to tense up as Yukio leaned closer to him. "When did this start?" Rin looked at him, confused. "HUH?" Yukio looked at his brother with an annoyed stare.

"These feelings. When did they start?" "O-oh...Well..." Rin looked down, thinking about that for a second. If he really thought about it, he had been feeling strange toward his brother for awhile. Whenever Yukio talked to Shiemi, he felt this huge wave of jealousy wash over him. He always thought it was because Shiemi wasn't paying attention to him, but it all seemed so clear to him now. Rin hated how Yukio would smile at her while he looked at Rin a if he was an annoyance. He wanted to see that smile pointed at him, and not at anyone else.

This realization hit him like a slap in the face. He finally looked up at Yukio staring into those blank eyes. "I-I guess awhile. But...I think I just realized that now. Hehe"

Rin scratched his head in embarassment, looking down once again. Rin jumped as he felt a hand wrap around his arm. He looked up at Yukio, his eyes seeming endless as he stared into those turquoise eyes. Yukio kept RIn still, holding his arm up as he moved closer and closer. Rin's eyes widened, as he could now feel Yukio's breath ghosting over his face. Yukio seemed to pause, as if asking for permission to see if this was alright. Rin gave a slight nod, causing Yukio to smile, making Rin gasp as Yukio closed the small distance between them. As their lips met for the first time ever, Rin felt a spark deep within himself start and then ignite in to a full flame. He grabbed Yukio's face, making the kiss deeper. Yukio groaned, opening his mouth, giving Rin permission to explore at his own pace.

As Rin's tongue touched Yukio's, another fire was lit, this one burning brighter than the first. Rin groaned as their tongues moved against one another, looping around and then touching again. They seperated, the need for air too strong. They both panted, staring into each others eyes. Rin smiled. "I'm guessing you like me too Yukio?" Yukio chuckled, placing another kiss on Rin's lips before saying, "Yes. I've liked you for a long time you dumbass." "What did you sa-" Rin was cut off as Yukio kissed him again, his hands holding Rin's face gently now. As the kiss grew deeper, Yukio pushed Rin down on the bed, groaning as their erections grazed eachother through their pants. As Yukio lay over Rin panting he asked, "I-is this okay?" Rin blushed, seeing the image that had haunted him all day, Yukio panting over him, his voice lowered a tone from arousal. "Y-yeah."

* * *

><p>Yukio was thrilled. To say that he was relieved that Rin had liked him instead of someone else was an understatement. And now they were kissing. KISSING! Yukio couldn't hold in his happiness as he continued to kiss Rin, their tongues mingling until air was absolutely necessary. As he looked down at Rin, his face a pretty pink as he panted, making him look absolutely adorable. Rin started to move, as if to get in a better position, brushing against Yukio's manhood as he did so. Yukio held in his groan as he tensed, the slight brush enough to almost make him cum. "S-sorry!" Yukio noticed that Rin's blush had now turned a dark red. 'God, he's so adorable.' Yukio smiled down as Rin blushed even harder. Yukio kissed Rin's nose before saying,<p>

"Rin...Is it okay if we go further?" Rin paused for a moment in thought, before answering with a shy, "I-Its okay with me." Yukio chuckled, loving how cute Rin was being right now. He kissed Rin once again, their tongues immediately reaching out for one another, causing them both to moan. Yukio started to unbutton Rin's shirt, taking his time before sliding it off Rin's shoulders. He took this opportunity to break his kiss with Rin, only to start kissing down Rin's jaw, then going lower. Rin moaned as Yukio reached a sensitive spot on his neck, causing Yukio to pause. Yukio carefully licked the spot before nibbling on it with his teeth. "Y-Yukio! Ahhhh!" Rin was now panting vigorously as Yukio continued to abuse that one area, licking and biting. He finally moved on though, seeing that it was now quite red from the rough treatment. **'That'll be there for at least a week.'**

Yukio smiled as he continued licking and biting, moving lower and lower. "N-no..." Rin squeaked, his voice coming out an octave higher than his original voice. Yukio looked up, smirking. "You want me to stop? Your body doesn't look like it wants me to." Rin blushed. "N-no! Thats not what I meant! You're still dressed..." Yukio looked down at his still clothed chest. "Ah, yes. I guess I should fix that huh?" Rin leaned up at the same time Yukio moved to take off his jacket, stopping him. "I'll do it." Yukio nodded, seeing Rin's eyes flare with determination. Slowly, RIn undid each button on Yukio's jacket, until all of them were undone. He slowly pulled Yukio's jacket off, throwing it on the floor. He stares openly at the carved chest now, no embarassment like there had been this morning. His hands reached out, touching the soft skin for the first time. (In such a way at least.)

His hands roamed over the skin, wanting to memorize every expanse of Yukio's gorgeous chest. Rin then leaned in, licking a pearl of sweat that had been trailing down it. Rin groaned, the taste exquisite on his tongue. He wanted more. Rin kept licking, moving upwards, circling one of Yukio's nipples with his tongue. "Ahhhhh, Rin." Yukio moaned as Rin took it in to his mouth and sucked, biting it hard right after. "AH! God, Rin." Rin did the same to the other, Yukio's moans urging him on. Rin ventured further, his tongue leaving a trail of saliva down Yukio's body. Finally, he reached the edge of Yukio's pants. He quickly undid them, sliding them down to Yukio's knees. Before Yukio could utter a word, Rin pushed Yukio down, quickly lying over him.

Yukio stared in wonder as Rin's eyes looked almost black with lust, his eyes seeming blank, as if he was in a trance. "I want to taste you." Yukio blushed at Rin's statement, wondering where his shy, embarassed older brother had disappeared to. Rin pulled down Yukio's boxers with his teeth, going slow as he looked up at Yukio's blushing face. As he tugged on the boxers a final time, Yukio's erection sprung out. Rin stared at it for a moment in wonderment. **'He's pretty big...'** Rin reached out with his hand to take hold of Yukio's thick erection, touching it for the first time ever. He moved his hand up and down starting at a slow pace as he watched Yukio tense. Closing his eyes, Rin leaned in, his tongue emerging from his mouth, licking the tip of Yukio's dick gently. RIn moaned, the taste of Yukio being utterly delicious. He continued to lick as if he was eating a lollipop. "R-RIN! Ahhhhh, stop!" Rin broke out of his reverie, finally looking up at Yukio.

"Whats wrong Yukio? Don't you like it?" Rin smirked. "It certainly sounds like you like it." Yukio just looked at him, the annoyed stare coming back for a split second before he smiled. As he wrapped Rin in his arms he said," I don't want to come yet. I want us to come together." Rin blushed at this, his arrogance at making his brother moan dissolving immediately as those words sunk in.

"does this mean we're going to go further?" Yukio smiled. "Only if you want to Rin. I don't want to force you in to anything." Rin just looked at him, a cute pout settling on his face. "Of course I wanna keep going Yukio! Geez, you're so-" Yukio had pushed Rin back down, ripping his jeans off quickly. "O-oi! Wait a second!" Yukio just looked up at him, his eyes black with lust as he said, "I can't wait anymore Nii-san. Not after you say something like that." Rin blushed as Yukio quickly shed Rin of his last piece of clothing. His boxers. Rin was now completely bare under him as he watched his brother squirm under his lustful gaze. He kissed Rin, passion and lust taking over once more, as Yukio's hands trailed downwards over Rin's body. Yukio grabbed RIn's cock, pumping it slowly at first, then quickly picking up pace.

Rin mewled, thinking to himself how surpising it was that he could even make such a sound, as Yukio continued to fuel his pleasure. Yukio took his other hand, placing it in front of Rin's face. "Suck." Rin hesitated only a moment before taking Yukio's fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking on them thoroughly. Rin then swirled his tongue around Yukio's fingers, causing Yukio to groan. As Yukio glanced at Rin's face, he groaned once more, seeing that Rin's face had a look of absolute pleasure on it.

**'That has got to be the most erotic thing I've ever seen.'** Yukio took his fingers away from RIn's mouth, a line of spit connecting the two objects together, until it broke as Yukio lowered those fingers towards Rin's ass. Still pumping Rin's length, he inserted a finger gently. Rin gasped, the intrusion feeling weird but not uncomfortable as Yukio continued to rub his erection. Yukio slowly pulled the finger in and out before adding another one. Rin felt a small amount of pain this time, causing him to grit his teeth. Yukio stopped for a moment. "You okay?" Rin just glared at him. "Dammit Yukio, I'm not made of glass! I'm fine. Keep going." Yukio chuckled at Rin's annoyance, picking up the pace slightly as he started scissoring the fingers, stretching Rin even more. He then added a third finger, pushing in a little deeper, seeming to touch something within Rin. "AH! Yukio! Oh god, do that again!" Rin moaned loudly, causing Yukio to gape as Rin pushed down on Yukio's fingers, pushing once more on that glorious spot. Yukio stretched Rin for a few more moments, until Rin's erotic moans caused something to snap in Yukio. He immediately pulled out his fingers, Rin's groan of loss causing him to chuckle once more.

"Be patient Nii-san. I'll make you feel even better in a second." Rin blushed as he watched Yukio pull something out of the bedside table. After noticing it was a bottle, he watched curiously as Yukio dribbled something into his hand. "I-is that LUBE! Why do you have that!" Yukio just smirked at him. "Just in case." Was his reply. As Rin pondered that statement, Yukio began to slick up his erection with the lube, pumping it vigourously to get it done quickly. Yukio stopped himself when he was thoroughly covered. placing his erection against Rin's hole. "This will hurt Nii-san. Do you still want to do this." Rin just nodded, nervous excitement etched on his face. Yukio accepted this answer, pushing in slowly. Rin gritted his teeth harder than ever. He had been in tons of fights, had gotten cuts and broken bones, but this pain was almost unbearable. He groaned in pain as Yukio continued slowly, looking at Rin with concern. Rin just nodded once again, telling Yukio without words that he was fine to keep going. It felt like forever before Yukio had finally settled all the way inside him. Rin took deep breaths, the pain still as sharp as a hot poker pressing into him.

Yukio couldn't believe how good Rin felt inside. He desperately wanted to move, but knew that Rin must be in horrible pain right now. He looked down at Rin's face, seeing the beginning of tears forming in his eyes, his eyes scrunched up tight in pain. Yukio reached up and cupped Rin's face, his thumb swiping at the unshed tears. "You all right?" He asked, his voice only a whisper. Rin took a second before nodding his head, his deep breaths continuing. "Tell me when to continue." After what seemed like hours, Rin finally breathed out, "You can move now." Yukio pulled out slowly, before pushing back in slightly deeper. As Yukio established the rhythm, Rin fought to keep the tears in. The pain had come back full force as Yukio pushed deeper inside. The pain started to subside though as RIn became used to the movements. Yukio picked up the pace a bit, driving deeper into Rin still as he felt something new against his cock. Rin arched up, pleasure shooting through his very core. "Y-YUKIO! Oh god! Right there!" Rin screamed, feeling only pleasure now as Yukio now continually hit his prostate.

Yukio looked down at RIn, taking in what he looked like right now, at this moment. His back arching, making their chests rub against eachother furiously. Sweat covering his whole body as he moaned loudly, the sound causing Yukio to increase his pace even more. "Fuck! Yukiooo! Ah-AH! harder, please!" Rin was now pushing his hips back to push Yukio's throbbing member deeper into himself, his arms wrapping around Yukio as he held on for dear life, the pleasure almost devouring him whole. As Rin opened his eyes, (he wondered when he had closed them) he looked up at Yukio, seeing his deep turqouise eyes fixed on him as he panted, closing his eyes for the briefest of moments as he let out a deep groan before opening them again. "D-does it feel good Nii-san?" Rin's eyes widened. He immediately felt a tight coil in his stomach from those five words, seeming to be almost ready to spring as Yukio continued to pound into his ass. "Y-YUKIO! F-FEELS SO GOOD! AUGH!"

RIn quickly dove towards Yukio, as he ached to kiss those lips once more. The feeling of Yukio's lips against his, the feeling of their tongues touching, drool leaking out of Rin's mouth as Yukio hit his prostate one last time. "AH! YUKIO!" Rin's erection seemed to throb before finally spurting over Yukio's chest. Yukio moaned as he felt Rin's body squeeze his cock harder, coming after only a few more thrusts. "NII-SAN!"

Yukio fell atop Rin, panting vigorously as he came down from his high. "Oi! you're heavy Yukio! Mind rolling over?" Yukio looked down at Rin, seeing his face had turned bright red. Yukio just chuckled as he rolled off of Rin, laying next to him. As their breathing started to even out, Yukio turned to look at Rin, a genuine smile on his face. " I love you Rin." Rin blushed, looking back at Yukio. "I-I love you too Yukio." They both smiled at one another, knowing that this love, though probably forbidden, was right.

* * *

><p>The next day, Shiemi noticed that RIn had a slight limp as he walked in to class. She watched as he sat down in his seat next to her slowly, hissing in pain as his butt touched the chair. "Are you okay Rin? You seem to be in pain. Are you still not feeling well?" Shiemi saw Rin blush a deep red before turning toward her. "Hahaha, I'm fine Shiemi! Its really nothing!" Rin kept nervously laughing, until Yukio walked into the room. He immediately became deathly silent. "Good morning everyone."<p>

He looked at Rin, smirking as he watched RIn twist in his chair, the movement causing him to hiss once more in pain. "Whats wrong Okumura-kun? Did you exert yourself too much yesterday?" Rin just blushed even harder, his face the colour of a cherry by now. He mumbled something under his breath that Yukio coulsn't hear, causing Yukio to chuckle inwardly. From today onwards, he was going to have a lot of fun teasing his older brother.


End file.
